Never Forgotten
by ChibiKyuubi312
Summary: Len is depressed. Rin is gone. Len can't take it anymore. He gets smacked across the face twice. R&R please. Rated T for...well...you'll find out when you read it... Sequal to Medical Issue.


**Well, yeah, I don't have much to say for the begining, but, uh, yeah... -lost for words-**

**Disclaimer: Would I need to put disclaimer if I owned this? I only own my sick, twisted, mind for coming up with this...**

* * *

><p>I sat in my classroom at my desk. I still got sympathetic looks from everyone because of the incident that happened a few months ago. My mind was still filled with the last moments I had with my best friend. I rubbed my eyes as memories of her drifted through my head. I began to finish the doodle that was on the worksheet that was in front of me. "Alright, class is almost over. Everyone hand in your papers."<p>

Standing up, I received a few compassionate looks from people. I handed it in and my teacher frowned at it. I turned back and walked back to my seat. I sat down and then slumped in my seat. My stuff was already in my bag. The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom. My eyes caught the hospital and I felt a pang in my heart. I turned away and walked home quickly. When I got home, I went straight up to my room. I locked the door, which I normally never did unless I was changing. I sat on my bed, put my elbows on my knees, and buried my face in my hands.

'Len...don't cry.' I remembered Rin saying a lot of the time when we were younger. 'You've got to toughen up and show them whose boss!'

"I can't this time..." I whispered to myself. "The one I want to show whose boss is gone with you..."

I reached over and grabbed the gun that was hidden in my room. I knew for a fact that what was going through my mind was wrong, but I really didn't care. 'Len! Don't do it!' She would cry out when I thought of doing something really stupid.

There was a loud knock on my door. I looked over and weakly smiled. "I'm sorry..." I stated, loud enough for them to hear me. My voice cracked with some tears being held back. "But I can't take it."

I cocked the gun and the knocking got louder. "Len! Stop! Don't! Open the door!"

A single tear rolled down my cheek. The door slammed opened. "Goodbye..."

My finger tensed and the trigger pulled. "NO!" My mother cried.

That was the last thing I heard before my hearing died. I saw my mother collapse to the ground, crying. My vision went black and I felt my soul leave my body.

I opened my eyes and stood up from where I was lying. I looked up and saw a gate. "Hey. Kid. What you doing here?"

Looking over at the sound of the voice, I saw a guy who looked to be about in his mid to late thirties. He was staring at me, "H-huh...?"

"What're you doing here?" He asked again.

I blinked a few times. "I don't understand..."

"Aw, crap. I hate explaining this stuff." He muttered. "Kid...you shot yourself in the head. You ain't alive anymore. Right now, you're at what we call the Depression Gate."

"Depression Gate...?"

"Will you shut it so I can explain?" I stayed silent. "Sorry. Can't stand it when people interrupt me while I'm tryin' to explain the predicament they're in. Depression Gate means that you couldn't take livin' anymore. You were so gosh darn depressed that you had to go and kill yourself."

I looked down at my feet. "So...what you're saying is...that this is basically where the people who commit suicide go?"

"In a nutshell...yeah." He said. The gate opened up. "Looks like they're acceptin' you, kid. Go on."

"What about you?" I asked. "Are you coming too?"

"Nah. They gave me this job 'cause I'm the only one who can give 'em a good pep talk before they go in."

I nodded and walked through the gate. "I'll be seein' you 'round, kid!"

I waved goodbye, stuck my hands in my pockets, and walked forward. I felt the stares of a few people, but they weren't the sorrowful ones that I'd received before. Looking around, everyone looked quite happy. I then made eye contact with someone from across the courtyard. She smiled and secretly motioned for me to go towards her.

I did that. I was quiet about it. She was talking to someone with blonde hair. "Trust me. Len's forgotten ALL about me."

My heart, now unbeating, felt heavy in its boney prison. Tears would've sprung to my eyes, but I didn't let them. Instead, I backed away and ran away from them. I stood behind a building, fell to the ground and buried my face in my hands. 'I can't...I can't face her.'

Someone came up to me, "You're new, right?" I looked up and nodded. "Don't be so sad. You'll get used to the feeling. We're having a festival tonight. You should come. It'll be a lot of fun."

I'd never been invited to anything. I still nodded, showing that I'd go. She smiled, "Good. Now, come with me, I'll show you where you can stay until then."

She pulled me along to a rather large building. Taking me around it, I saw smaller houses. They were about apartment size. She unlocked one of them and showed me inside. "Here you are. This'll do, right?"

"Y-yes, thank you." I said.

"Alright, the festival starts at about 7 tonight."

I nodded and she then left. I looked around, 'Well...at least I don't have any nosey parents to snoop around all the time.'

I sat on the couch and realized how comfortable it was. I lied on it and then thought about how long I'd been awake. 'I woke up at about 5 this morning, and it's probably 3 or 4 in the afternoon. I guess I can afford a nap...'

My eyes closed and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

~Later~

I woke up a few hours later and looked around. I searched for a clock. When I found one, the time read 6:57. I rubbed my eyes. 'I should get to the festival...where ever that might be. I'll just go back to the courtyard...'

I walked out and saw a bunch of people rush by. I followed them and they led me straight into the courtyard. Amongst the hundreds of people there, one person stood out. "Rin..." I breathed.

I crept around the back so that she wouldn't see me. I came up behind her. "Len would love this. He always had a fascination with these things."

I then gathered the courage to stand next to her. I accidently bumped her. "Ah. Sorry." She said.

On the outside, I seemed calm. But on the inside, I was freaking out. I didn't look at Rin. She had looked away and then immediately looked back. "Len...?" Rin breathed.

I looked over and smiled. "Hey."

Out of all the things I hoped would happen when she saw me, I was not expecting what happened. Rin smacked me really hard across the face. The music quieted down. "You idiot!"

My eyes widened and I touched my cheek. "Eh?"

"What are you doing here?"

I turned away, "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Tell me!"

I couldn't say no to her. "I never forgot about you."

"What?"

Looking back with sorrowful eyes, I stated, "I'm sorry, Rin. I really am. My actions were uncalled for."

Her eyes widened, "You didn't. Tell me that you didn't!"

"I did." I solemnly said. "I'm sorry."

Rin slapped me again. I simply smiled. "Stop smiling!"

"I deserve it."

She glared at me. Rin pulled me away from the festival and the music continued. "Why, Len? Why did you do it?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. I just...I don't know."

She bopped me on the head. "You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, Rin."

"True."

"I'm really sorry for coming here too early for your liking."

She smiled. "It's alright. I got the feeling that it's because of my death."

I nodded. "It was. I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, Rin."

"What promise?"

"The promise we made when we both found out that you had cancer." I said. She gave me a weird look and I rolled my eyes. "That I'd protect you from anything, or anyone, that tried to hurt you."

"You can't protect everyone from everything."

"Sort of figured that out the hard way..." I said with a small chuckle.

My name is Len Kagamine. My best friend, whom I loved dearly, died of cancer. I killed myself a few months later. I know my decision was wrong, but life was beginning to be too much for me without my friend. Her name...Rin Kagamine. We're both gone now, but she didn't have a choice to live or die. I did. And I paid for it in the afterlife. Two hard slaps across the face later, Rin finally forgave me for ending my life too soon. I get the feeling that there are more slaps to come, but...only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...I might have more to say now. If you couldn't tell, this is a conclusion to <em>Medical Issue<em>. Uhm...yeah...that's it...I think (I'm sick and my mind isn't forming sentences properly...-coughs- ouch...)**

**Yeah, I'm still taking requests. So...yeah...PM, review...**


End file.
